


[Art] Bedwyr sings in the mead hall of Cador of Dumnonia

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: Sword at Sunset - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Acrylics, Art, Arthurian, Dark Ages, Dumnonia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedwyr joins the Companions of Artos.<br/>"On a wild night of late September, with the first of the autumn gales beating about the thatch, we supped again in Cador's mead hall, I with the great gaunt joyful head of Cabal on my knee... And the torchlight and the heather beer seemed the more golden for the triumphant knowledge of fine big-boned Septimanian stallions and the brood mares picketed within the ring fence of the Dun. </p><p>Bedwyr, with dark smudges beneath his eyes - for the last crossing, with the Black One on board, had been no easy one- had come from his fairly won place among the Companions and sat on the harper's stool beside the hearth, and sang for us, or maybe for himself, the triumph song of Arwas the Winged after he slew the Red Boar"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Bedwyr sings in the mead hall of Cador of Dumnonia

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bunn/5531459/235522/235522_original.jpg)

[ [Click to see bigger. ]](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/bunn/5531459/235522/235522_original.jpg)

Artos is the big blond man on the right (he is supposed to be a head taller than most people.) Bedwyr, obviously, is harping.   Cador of Dumnonia is the dark haired man who is taking a swig of his heather beer.

Cador of Dumnonia is at his mead hall up on the slopes of Dartmoor rather than in Isca Dumnoniorum - but the mead hall has a Roman brazier and some old Roman oil lamps, and on the right a tapestry...


End file.
